The Split Family
by Designation A1-13
Summary: With The Institute working wholeheartedly with the Commonwealth to ensure a brighter future, what chaos could come with Nate AND Nora being active players in the Wasteland? And what of the other factions? (An Alternative Universe to Fallout 4's setting. More explanatory in the first few chapters, then shifts to more of a story.)
**Fallout** **4:** **The Split Family**

 **Attention:** **I do not own Fallout (Or, Water World either, since the premis** **of** **survivors on** **a dangerous ocean was thanks to that film.) in any way, shape or form. That is Bethesda's masterpiece, and** **I simply write fanfiction in hopes of reviews. Also, it's an Alternative Universe, so there should be large differences in the story-line. And,** **to make it easier for me, this shall be the one and only time** **I** **have this. Please, Enjoy!**

The Wasteland has always been known as a hellish place... With threats ranging from Bloatflies and Raiders, to Super Mutants and Deathclaw, it was a given that anything with half a brain would find a means to fight back, and a place to hang their hat. More so, Wastelanders found people they could rely on and trust, and formed communities. But, with every kindered soul amongst it, the Wasteland would have ten more to try and milk them of everything they were worth (Be it Caps, Slavery or... Simply put, a meal). Boston, Massachusetts, what would eventually be swallowed up with what's now be called The Commonwealth; was no exception, and in fact, the people along the coasts of Boston had gotten quite the raw ends of the deals...

What formed in the early 2150's was merely out of necessity, as the mutations that would later take hold of all creatures in the Wasteland were becoming ever more apparent, and began driving people away from the treacherous Mirelurk nests that had began to sprout up all along Boston's once-glorious shores. A group of settlers had devoted their time on the restoration of three, large Barges. Two Civilian models, and one Military Grade shipping vessel. Accepting of Humans and Ghouls alike, the group of Vessels used their knowledge of restoring Boats and Barges to Expand upon their populace of trusted people. By the 2200's, they had become a community on numerous boats; a Tribe on the Water. They named themselves the "Commonwealth Navy", and had focused largely on making themselves independent from traders by adding purifiers and farms on the larger Barges. By 2250, they were a truly independent fleet of ships, capable of venturing out into the dangerous depths of Boston's Harbor to hunt the dangerous "Sea Creatures" they frequently called Radolphins.

They had frequently traded with the communities that had preserved the harshness of the Wasteland, and were helping the Minutemen begin their own small fleet of Defense Vessels (Small speedboats with Light Machine Gun mounts) and Survival Barges (Barges equipped with farming equipment, a purifier, a sleeping quarters and a two small generators for leisure.), all in the name of a mutually beneficial pact that would ensure their long-term survival. The Minutemen were led by a man of legend back in the Capital Wasteland... None other than the Lone Wanderer himself, taking his given name Winston Moses again; as the locals found it weird taking a name after a Motorcycle. He was an unknown in these parts up until 2280, after his departure from the Brotherhood in search on new horizons. After a conversation with Harkness, he departed for the Commonwealth, and never looked back. Since then, he turned around a doomed military faction and reshaped them back into their prime. He repelled an attempted Mirelurk Invasion on The Castle, and with the loss of General McGann, was named General of the Commonwealth Minutemen by 2283. But, true to his title, the Lone Wanderer had declined the offer to lead the Commonwealth Minutemen. Instead, he had traveled across the settlements, ingraining the Minutemen into each and every one until they could be ran independently. His final accomplishment was the liberation of Bunker Hill from the Raider Band known as Zeller's Army; thusly allowing the Commonwealth to attempt true independence. This, of course, meant the disbandment of the Commonwealth Minutemen as a unified military force. Instead, it brought about numerous Militias popping up across the Commonwealth, with more Trade across the Map thanks to Bunker Hill's problems being alleviated. By 2285, every settlement across former-Boston was protected by their own Militia, and the Minutemen were nothing more than an old memory. The Wasteland still had problems in the form of Gunners and Raiders, but things were considerably easier with actual protected towns. Winston decided to begin searching for the fabled Institute, once-again helping the Brotherhood of Steel, and quickening their presence in the Commonwealth with his useful knowledge.

The Commonwealth was largely unaware of this self-proclaimed "Commonwealth Navy" before Winston put them on the map,as the Settlers inland had little to no care about a water-locked... Well, anything, as they had no fear of any vessels traveling upriver, thanks to the long-dead Dams that were near the mouth of it. And thusly, since their ancestors had already taken the prime of the picks back in the days, the Commonwealth Navy instead were forced to start stripping ships along the coasts, reinforcing their ships for combat and adding the same plans for the Minutemen to their own Defense Fleets... The Commonwealth Navy decided to reclaim Spectacle Island as a little HQ of their own, transforming it from former settlement to a mass refuel/resupply Fort, capable of long-term repairs and construction on new vessels, on opposite sides accordingly. Generators are the Navy's life-blood, as they long ago abandoned the dwindling Fossil Fuels of Pre-War times and managed to convert their Nuclear Generators' capabilities to run the boat on one half, and all leisurely devices on another. Officially Two generators on their Guerilla Speedboats, Four on their Combat Tugboats, and Twelve (a piece, as their civilian models were attached together to form mini colonies) on their Survival Barges; while their few-but-deadly War Barges need a whopping 18 Generators to fully utilize their Heavy Machine Gun and Missile Auto-Turrets; while two specially-rigged M.I.R.V. Fatman Launchers are attached to the left and right sides, a final wave of destruction on their scarce death vessels. They had allowed settlements to spring back up along the coasts, and by 2285, were fully in the Commonwealth's trading loop thanks to their efforts.

The Institute had worked in... Mysterious ways. By that, it meant that they were always adapting, evolving themselves with each generation. When they got wind of Vault 111, it was only a matter of time before they had the genes to begin construction on the much-speculated 'Gen 3 Synths'. By 2227, they had stepped up: From robotic-humanoids, to near-identical humans. Their only restrictions were their abilities to become fully-aware, an act solely reserved for Humans. Or... That was until Shaun, the Gen 3's Progenitor, grew up. At age 20, he was everything the Institute strived to become, and easily rose to the rank of Director by 2247. He was able to fully asses the Institute's future, and decide where it should go from there. As per his decree, Conrad Kellogg was named a traitor to Humanity for the waste of his Father's life. No matter how valuable of an asset Kellogg was in the past, it was inexcusable how he merely ripped Him from Nate's arms before needlessly taking his life... He had to correct Kellogg's error, and he had acquired the means to do so. Conrad Kellogg was on a mission at the time the bounty was put on his head, and supposedly headed south to avoid any and all contact with the Institute after the first wave of Synths were dismantled... What a terrible mistake that would come to be...

As the Gen 3 Synths continued to ever advance, The Institute had made strides in replicating humanoid Synths. Fully able to recreate a Human Being, the Institute had accomplished their greatest achievement in Post-War America, aside from their Molecular Relay. Shaun, the Institute's Director since age 20, had a hand in the reshaping of this organization since the Great Purge of 2246. The Institute would never have listened to the open-minded nature of Shaun Paulson back then, and xenophobic members were gathered together with their belongings and were forcibly teleported Topside as a means to avoid execution. From that time forward, the Institute had begun aiding the people above them, through medical means (Since they were able to manufacture Stimpacks and other medical supplies, alongside the ability to replicate limbs thanks to the Gen 3 Synths.) and added protection through their expendable Gen 1 synths, and the sturdier and tactfully astute Gen 2 Synths accordingly. Helping protect the Commonwealth settlements even further, they were able to earn the trust of the Wasteland they had for so long hid from, and were able to recruit past the numbers they had lost in the past.

Effectively dominating the medical field/trade, they were able to easily acquire the materials to expand their facility to accomodate their people's needs. Shaun had achieved a tranquility that the Institute hadn't seen since the Gen 1 Synth replaced their own manual labor. And finally, at the age of 53 in 2280, he began preparations on the recreation of his own Father: Nate Paulson, the man Kellogg stole from his family. Sadly, it was reported that Nora's Pod had lost it's life support as well, leaving behind another frozen corpse that was once one of his parents. Spurred by this new revelation, Shaun was fully-determined to 'bring back' his parents through the miraculous Gen 3 Synth breakthroughs. Through this, the Institute had laid claim to Vault 111 as another one of their own outposts, and intended to restore it to working order. This, alongside their plans to claim Vault 75 underneath Malden Middle School, show that they are willing to work outside of the comfortable Institute... And that the resources at their disposal are even greater than they would have been (if they were reclusive). Almost coinciding with these events, the Railroad were able to hold their outpost at the Switchboard since they hadn't been pushed to extreme measures, as they had formed later in the years and were nowhere near the strength possible to pose an actual threat to the elusive Institute. They remained a terrorist organization whose sole goal was the liberation of ALL Robots, and the Institute's Synths were their prime targets. Allying themselves with the formidable Rust Devils, they were able to reform their bot-destroying ways and reshape them into proper Robot-Freedom-Fighters. Claiming Sunshine Tidings Co-Op as another outpost of theirs, they had Six Main Ouposts in total, and they were these following outposts: The Switchboard, Old North Church, The Fort Hagen Satellite Arrays, and finally, The Mechanist's Lair as their new Head Quarters. The group had intercepted 'his' broadcasts early in the Commonwealth, and had answered his call early thanks to the help of the reformed Rust Devils' upgraded Robots. Utilizing the Mechanist's former-lair, they began openly-rebelling against the 'Tyrannical' Institute, while Shaun focused elswhere...


End file.
